<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>非典型爱情故事 by wywj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629337">非典型爱情故事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj'>wywj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“别有用心通常都不会如愿以偿，可你却让我得逞了。”</p><p>你哑口无言。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>金在奂/你</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>非典型爱情故事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00.</p><p>你在阳台抽烟的时候看到对面的公寓楼里的走廊远远走过来一个人。其实你住的地方隐私性并不算好，两幢公寓楼间只隔了一条小路，对面楼的走廊里的状况你能看得一清二楚。与此相对的是，你的阳台也在对面的视角里暴露无遗。只不过你平时晾衣服一直挂得很低，况且也不常开窗更不常去阳台，去了也只是在深夜抽根烟而已。</p><p> </p><p>你没想到会在这个时间点看到对面楼的住户。</p><p> </p><p>男生戴着口罩，侧身时你看到他背着大大的吉他琴箱。男生的黑发修剪得利落，后脑勺看起来圆滚滚的。他也注意到了你的存在，四目相对的瞬间你先移开了视线，你为了掩饰自己的心虚又吸了一口烟，余光看到那人进了门。</p><p> </p><p>他的眼神看起来又冷又疏离，你想也许这就是你下意识先转移视线的原因。你抽完烟把烟头按灭在汽水罐里，转身回了房间。</p><p> </p><p>这是你搬来这里这么久，第一次看到对面的住户。尽管对方戴着口罩，你也没能看到他的全貌。</p><p> </p><p>01.</p><p>你第二次遇到那个男生是在家拐角处的便利店，你在这里打夜工，周五晚上的十点到凌晨五点。夜间的时薪比白天高一点，隔天是周六没有课你可以直接下班回家睡觉。</p><p> </p><p>你站在收银台看着窗外发呆，十二点的这个时候还是会有零星几个客人来。等再晚一些几乎没有客人会来的时段，你就会拿出你的素描本开始写写画画，俗称摸鱼。</p><p> </p><p>就在你走神的时候有人拿了个三角饭团来结账，你拿起饭团扫了下条形码把价格报给对方的时候后知后觉地发现来人有些面熟。</p><p> </p><p>男生背着琴箱，掏出钱包翻了会儿，不自知地嘟着嘴数着手里的硬币。他凑了整把钱递给你，你看着他下垂的眼角愣了愣，又看了看他这一身行头，才突然反应过来是前一天看到的对面楼的住户。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，是那个背着吉他的人。”</p><p> </p><p>兴许是因为他今天没有戴口罩，眼神看上去也没有昨天那么冷淡，才让你一时之间没有认出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>对面的人因你突兀的一句话愣了一会儿，接着好像也反应了过来似的跟你道了声晚上好。你把发票和袋子递给他，不咸不淡地说了句谢谢惠顾。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男生接过东西转身，走到一半又折了回来。他杵在你面前，视线游移了几秒后对上了你的眼睛。对方又犹豫了一下才朝你开口道：“请问……你一直都在这里打工吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“只有周五晚上。”</p><p> </p><p>他抿起嘴又顿了几秒，小声开口道：“可以请你帮我一个忙吗？”</p><p> </p><p>你微微歪过头表示疑惑，接着便看到他从袋子里拿出了那个饭团。</p><p>“这个口味一直卖得很快…可以请你偷偷帮我留一个吗？每周五的晚上。 ”</p><p> </p><p>你听到他的请求忍不住想笑，但还是发挥出了职业精神努力压下上扬的嘴角。男生小心翼翼地踟蹰许久只是为了一个小小的饭团，这让你莫名觉得可爱。</p><p> </p><p>“贿赂我。” 你看着他温和无害的样子又活络起了心思想逗他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>也如你预想的那般，眼前的男生听到你的回答后露出了更加无措的表情。</p><p> </p><p>你只是觉得好玩也没有真的想要些什么，于是未经思考便脱口而出：“那……要不你每次过来的时候陪我聊会儿天？大半夜怪无聊的。”</p><p> </p><p>“好。”男生迅速点头答应了，站在你面前一脸悉听尊便。</p><p> </p><p>这下反倒是你开始手足无措了，你压根没想到对方会答应这种奇怪的要求，一时之间也不知道该说些什么。</p><p>早知道还不如让他请一包烟，你想起昨晚抽完的最后一根烟有点心疼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你和他面面相觑着心想算了，索性直接道出了心中的好奇和疑问。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我住这儿很久了，还是第一次看到对面楼里的人。”</p><p>他知道你指的是前一晚你在阳台上看到他的事，便点了点头，“我刚搬来没多久，之前一直住学校宿舍。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“为什么突然搬出来了？”</p><p>“回去的时候总是很晚，一直打扰到室友有点不好意思。乐器也快没地方放了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你看了眼他的琴箱，“是搞音乐的吗？”</p><p>“嗯，姑且是音乐系的。”说到这里他有点害羞地摸了摸头发，“每周五学校有公演，之后通常都要和他们去喝一杯。”你点了点头，理解了为什么他会在这个时间点出现。</p><p> </p><p>“你要来看看吗？”</p><p> </p><p>你听到这句话不禁笑出了声，“周五我要守在这儿啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“啊，对哦……抱歉。”男生露出了个局促的笑不好意思地低下了头。</p><p> </p><p>“那你呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你是艺术大学学画的，在画室忙到三更半夜也不是什么稀奇的事，所以很能理解对方的状况。</p><p>你们又没头没脑地聊了几分钟，你知道了男生的名字叫金在奂。</p><p> </p><p>在有别的客人进来的时候，你迅速朝他挥了挥手，示意他赶紧回家去。</p><p> </p><p>你用嘴型朝他说了句晚安。</p><p> </p><p>02.</p><p>在那之后你看到金在奂的频率逐渐变多，多到让你都忍不住怀疑起究竟是自己之前忽视周围的人太久，还是巧合真的太多。</p><p> </p><p>早起出门上课的时候在楼底下遇到于是顺路一起去地铁站，因为突然的阵雨去阳台上收衣服的时候看到他刚好出门，生活用品用完了去附近的超市买东西又发现他在冷柜前挑着酸奶。</p><p> </p><p>一来二往的，你们竟也成了半生不熟的朋友。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这天专业课结束的时候朋友问你要不要去酒吧喝一杯，你收拾着画材揉了揉酸痛的肩膀朝她比了个 OK。</p><p> </p><p>“上次那一家吗？”</p><p>朋友摇了摇头，“发现了个新地方，调酒师水平还不错。带你去。”</p><p> </p><p>进酒吧的时候，有一小群人围在了里面表演舞台前的座位上，你和朋友躲开人群直接在吧台前找了空座坐下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你让酒保随便来两杯推荐。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“要开始忙活艺术祭了啊，来帮个忙呗。”朋友朝你眨了眨眼睛。</p><p>“你说说我哪年没来帮你忙，我比你还像个社团团员。”你朝酒保指了指面前的酒，“这杯记她账上。”</p><p> </p><p>朋友笑了笑说还是你最好，便开始跟你说起了这次校园布置的细节。话说到一半后方的表演舞台上突然传来了存在感极强的歌声，你和朋友不约而同地跟着人群朝后方投去了目光。</p><p> </p><p>看到舞台上抱着吉他坐在椅子上静静唱歌的金在奂，你在惊讶的同时不免再次在心底感叹起了这种巧遇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么，你认识？”</p><p>朋友觉察到你神情的异样，小声在你耳边问道。</p><p>“啊……嗯。”</p><p>“前男友？”</p><p>你看着朋友满满的八卦脸，忍不住伸手拍了她一下。</p><p> </p><p>“朋友而已。”</p><p> </p><p>你对金在奂是好奇的，除了第一次看到他的那天，你再也没看到过他那种冷淡的眼神。在你和他熟悉起来之后，看到更多的也是他温和可爱的一面。而你今天看着舞台上的他，又再次感受到了那种说不清道不明的距离感，明明金在奂唱完曲子下台的时候还十分礼貌地朝大家鞠了躬，还笑着挥了挥手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你在金在奂下台之后，转头朝朋友说：“我先走了，去找他。”</p><p>朋友一脸狐疑地看着你，“还说不是前男友。”</p><p> </p><p>“原本是朋友，现在有点想让他做我男朋友了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你不太喜欢用这样的词去形容，但三番五次的巧合饶是你也不免觉得这一切都是上天的安排。</p><p>命运吗，大多数人好像会这么形容。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你在酒吧门口张望的时候看到了从后门走出来的熟悉身影。</p><p>你走上前去拍了拍金在奂的肩，他转头看到你立刻反应了过来并摘下了口罩。口罩下是有些意外的表情，你没错过那一瞬间他眼神的变化，不知为何你看到他的惊讶心里竟生了几分欣喜。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你怎么在这里啊？”</p><p>“跟朋友来喝酒。”你回道，“你呢？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“打工。”</p><p>话音落下的同时他好像意识到刚才的表演也尽收你眼底了，他习惯性地伸手捂住了脸想要掩饰自己的害羞，没几秒又像没事人一样放下了手。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我算是用另一种形式看到了你的演出吗？”</p><p>你看到他害羞觉得有趣，偏要哪壶不开提哪壶。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“是吧……不过还是有点可惜，我在学校公演的时候更帅呢。”</p><p>金在奂强装镇定嘟着嘴说得理直气壮，耳尖却泛起了红。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“那家的酒味道还不错，如果报你的名字老板会给我折扣吗？”</p><p>“可能不会，让你失望了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你看着他笑起来的时候眼角皱起的笑纹，心里突然柔软得一塌糊涂。</p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>你们本就住隔壁，回家时自然顺路一起。路上聊天的时候金在奂说他其实不常在酒吧驻唱，今天是临时被人拉去救场。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真的好巧啊。他说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>走到家门前的小路时你准备向金在奂道别，你抬头准备朝他说晚安，他的一句话却打断了你。</p><p> </p><p>“要上来坐坐吗？”金在奂认真地看着你，过于直白的视线甚至让你不敢移开眼。</p><p> </p><p>话音刚落你便愣住了，他的言下之意你不是不懂，你也没喝醉不至于没有清醒的判断。</p><p> </p><p>你朝他点了点头。</p><p> </p><p>“好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你跟着他上楼的时候看到了对面视角的你的阳台，比你想象中还要近。</p><p>这还真是没什么隐私了。你胡思乱想着，转过身看到金在奂已经打开了房门，便跟在他后头走了进去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你不知道为什么金在奂不进到房里去，只能和他一起挤在小小的玄关。你低头想要脱鞋的时候金在奂突然转过身朝向你，他伸长了手臂越过你拉上房门，下一秒就把你压上了门板。</p><p>他低下头毫不犹豫地对着你的嘴唇吻了下来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你因为惊讶所以浑身布满了破绽，金在奂的舌头轻而易举地撬开了你的齿关纠缠起了你的舌头，你的手也从半推拒着抵在他胸口瞬间过渡到搂住他的脖子主动回应。也不过是因为被他吻得大脑都失去了思考。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“薄荷味的。”感觉到你快要失去力气瘫倒在他怀里的时候他结束了这个绵长的吻，“还喝了什么酒？”</p><p> </p><p>“……你猜？”</p><p>“那要多尝几次了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他用气音在你耳边说道，再一次贴上了你的唇。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>真是人不可貌相。你被金在奂推倒在床上的时候忍不住在心底又感叹了一次。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他一边吻着你，一边伸手去够床头柜的抽屉在里头胡乱摸索着。你看着他拆开避孕套的时候玩味似地说：“真的不是别有用心？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他没有露出你预想中的慌乱神情，反倒勾起了嘴角笑得你差点失了魂魄。</p><p>“别有用心通常都不会如愿以偿，可你却让我得逞了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你哑口无言。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>03.</p><p>第二天你比他先醒来，你懒得跑下床去拿散落在远处地板上的你的衣服，随手拿起床上金在奂的衣服套在了身上。</p><p> </p><p>金在奂睡着的模样和平时一样乖巧得不行，你盯了会儿他的睡脸没忍住伸出手捏了捏他的脸颊。金在奂迷迷糊糊睁开眼看到你坐起了身，伸手揽住你的脖颈重新把你捞回了怀里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯……再睡会儿。”</p><p> </p><p>你看着他一颤一颤的睫毛下意识地放低了声音，“不睡了，我先去学校。”你也不知他听没听进去，无奈地继续道：“最近学校有活动，今天我要去帮忙，晚上不会回来了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>见他哼哼唧唧了一声，你便当他是应了你的话。你蹑手蹑脚地起身穿好衣服，出门的时候你觉得冷，又顺手拿走了他挂在衣架上的外套套在了身上。</p><p> </p><p>金在奂醒来的时候已经看不到你的人影了，他在床上找了半天，发现连带着他的衣服也不见了。他挠了挠脑袋翻身下了床，捡起了地上你的衣服小心翼翼地塞进了洗衣袋。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>晚上学校的公演结束之后，同学朋友们一如既往邀请他一起去吃饭。金在奂说有急事推掉了邀请，急急忙忙来到家门口的便利店却没能看到你的身影。金在奂在便利店里绕了半圈，犹豫了一会儿向店员问道：“那个……”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“或许你是在找这个吗？”店员拿出了一个三角饭团递给金在奂，“今天她有事请了假，跟我换班了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊……谢谢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你在学校忙着布置艺术祭的东西，贴完海报做模型，做完模型还得上色。朋友同你一起忙活着，看到你皱起的眉头便主动献上了一包烟，“别动气别动气，谢谢大救星啦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“一包烟可不够。”你嘴上这么说，还是眼疾手快地把东西揣进了兜里。</p><p>“那这个月的酒我也包了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你哼哼一声算是答应了她，再次举起手里的刷子给道具上色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后半夜你直接躺在学校的办公室里睡了几小时，醒来又忙活了一上午才算告一段落。朋友再次向你道谢，让你回家好好睡一觉。你打了个哈欠，拍了拍她的肩让她继续加油，尔后收拾起了自己的东西准备回家洗个澡再好好补一觉。</p><p> </p><p>可你在看到家门口蹲着一个人的时候吓了一跳。</p><p> </p><p>“你在这……干嘛呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂看到你来了之后满脸委屈地站了起来，你走到他跟前一脸迷茫地等着他的回答。他却二话不说只是伸出手抱住了你。他的手臂圈得很紧，像是怕你会跑掉似的。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你一头雾水，但也只能顺着他的毛，一下一下摸着他的脑袋，用柔和的语气安抚着他。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“我一早醒来看到你不见了。”</p><p>“我去学校了啊。”</p><p>“……可你昨晚也不在。”</p><p>“我那天早上跟你说过我不回家过夜了呀。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂终于松开了你，可还是撅着嘴一副可怜巴巴的表情。此时你的邻居正巧从楼梯口走了上来，你用余光都能感受到对方在打量着你和金在奂。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我还以为你嫌弃我活……”意识到金在奂要说什么的时候你连忙提高了音量：“进去再说。”</p><p> </p><p>你迅速扭开了门锁打开门，不等金在奂反应就把他推了进去，然后尴尬地朝邻居笑了笑也迅速进了房门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我去学校的艺术祭帮忙了，在学校过夜了所以没回家。”</p><p>金在奂听到你的解释勉强松了口气，你哭笑不得地说道：“怎么？当我是什么人了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“提上裤子就走了的那种……”</p><p>“请我回家的明明是你啊好不好。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你觉得好气又好笑，可看到金在奂眼下的黑眼圈又有点心疼。金在奂说他担心了一个晚上，光顾着在你家门口站岗都没怎么睡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我先洗个澡，你去我床上睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂坐在沙发上看着你说这里就行了。你随了他去，拿过换洗的衣服直接进了浴室。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>吹完头发的你回到房间看到金在奂仍在熟睡，你在沙发前的毛毯上盘腿坐下，端详起了眼前金在奂的睡脸。你无意中瞥见了地板上放着他拿过来的袋子便打开来看了一眼，里面放着洗好了的你的衣服。</p><p> </p><p>你拿起被叠得整齐的衣服低头嗅了嗅，明明是你的衣服，却有金在奂身上的味道。你原本想把衣服放回衣柜里，转念一想又塞回了袋子里。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>见对方一时半会儿还没有醒来的迹象，你无所事事地环视了一圈房间，拿过桌上的素描本对着金在奂画了起来。</p><p> </p><p>头上翘起的一小撮头发，枕在抱枕上微微鼓起的脸颊，精灵一般小巧的耳朵，脖颈上的痣。你一笔一笔勾勒出金在奂的睡脸，也顺带着重新观察了一遍金在奂的容貌。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>明明第一次见面的时候不是这样的啊。</p><p>你画完之后习惯性地签下了名字和日期，盯着自己的画愣了一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>不认识的时候完全是拒人于千里之外的模样，谁知道认识之后却发现是个小黏人精。</p><p>可爱得你都不知道是什么时候动了心，又是什么时候陷了进去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>回过神来的时候发现自己已经逃不出去了。</p><p> </p><p>“小黏人精。”</p><p>你幼稚地对着眼前的人念叨着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“嗯……嗯？”</p><p>你没想到金在奂竟然在梦里回应起了你的话，你觉得有趣，便忍着笑意继续向他搭话。</p><p> </p><p>“金在奂。”</p><p>“我……在呢。”</p><p> </p><p>“你要做我男朋友吗？”</p><p>“好啊…”</p><p> </p><p>这个人也太好拐了吧。你的嘴角才往上扬便想起前一天早上的事，笑容又凝固在脸上。</p><p>你叹了口气，不舍地晃了晃睡梦中的人，“在奂啊，醒醒。”</p><p> </p><p>金在奂揉了揉眼睛看向你，见你一脸严肃又慢吞吞地坐起了身子，</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你也起身坐到了他旁边，握着他的手认真开口道：</p><p>“你要做我男朋友吗？”</p><p>“好……”金在奂一下子清醒了，“等等。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“怎么能让你先告白。”金在奂紧紧扣住你的手，“做我女朋友吧。”</p><p>他见你一时没回声，连忙又补充道：“好好好，我做你男朋友。不许反悔，也不许突然消失了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你看他急得又嘟起了嘴，可爱的样子让你觉得自己心底里的喜欢好像都要溢出来了。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”</p><p> </p><p>你应了一声，像是想起什么似的提起了先前放在地板上的袋子。</p><p> </p><p>“衣服放你家吧，”你越说越小声，“可能哪天还要去过夜呢。”</p><p> </p><p>04.</p><p>学校的艺术祭也开始了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你在门口负责引导来艺术祭的游客，任务主要是发放地图和宣传册。下午六点是你和别人换班的时间，你摘下了工作人员的名牌递给换班的同学，套上了外套准备和朋友碰头一起在学校里逛逛，你还想起来姜丹尼尔让你记得一定要来看他们的演出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你低头看着手机等朋友的回复，却冷不防被人从后面抓住了手臂。一个略带沙哑的男声说道，“你还在这里干嘛呢，走了赶紧排练去。”</p><p> </p><p>你转过身抬头看到姜丹尼尔的脸觉得有点懵逼，姜丹尼尔看到是你也愣住了。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，我以为是我朋友……他也有这件衣服。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>姜丹尼尔是你同校的朋友，隔壁电影系。他也是社团的一员，你常在这里帮忙因此也结识了他。</p><p> </p><p>“尼尔啊，我来了。”</p><p> </p><p>就在你们面面相觑的时候，一个熟悉的声音让你们不约而同地转过了头。</p><p> </p><p>“在奂啊你终于来了。”</p><p>“你不是说有事来不了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>一瞬间你们三个人好像明白了很多事。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你请金在奂来学校的艺术祭玩的时候，他说有朋友又拉他去救场了可能来不了，却没想到那个人就是姜丹尼尔。你仔细一想发现金在奂没问过你是哪个学校的，而你也从没向他提起过。</p><p> </p><p>“原来在奂爱得死去活来的那个人是你啊。”姜丹尼尔笑得眼睛都看不见了，抱着肚子一个人乐呵着。你倒是没什么所谓，金在奂却在那头从脸红到了脖子根。</p><p> </p><p>金在奂把姜丹尼尔拉到了一边，挤到了你们当中：“离我女朋友远点。”</p><p>姜丹尼尔看到你身上金在奂的外套时便什么都懂了，“明明前几天还在问我怎么办呢，这会儿都已经牵手成功了啊。”</p><p> </p><p>“少说两句吧。”金在奂捂着脸无力地反驳着。</p><p> </p><p>金在奂的这般模样你也是第一次看到，你问了两句才知道他们原本是同高中的朋友。艺术祭也有学校乐队的表演，姜丹尼尔说一个乐手因故缺席了，他才找来了金在奂帮忙。</p><p> </p><p>他把金在奂带到了舞台的后台，交代了几句流程后又回到了你身边。</p><p>“在奂很厉害的。吉他好唱歌也好听，还会架子鼓和钢琴。”</p><p>“然后就成了你的救场砖被到处搬？”</p><p>姜丹尼尔咯咯笑了两声不置可否，“不过请他帮忙也是有条件的，之前的条件是恋爱咨询。”他意味深长地看了你两眼。“估计之后还是恋爱咨询。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你用手肘戳了他两下，让他认真看接下来的乐队表演。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你看着金在奂在舞台上弹着吉他意气风发，不自知地勾起了嘴角。</p><p>他没有说错，在学校公演的时候更帅。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂结束表演后和你一起在学校里逛了起来，“有什么想吃的吗？尼尔说今天他请。”</p><p> </p><p>“好啊。”你笑了笑，看了眼周围的小吃摊带着他到了附近的奶茶铺。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“算在姜丹尼尔的账上。”</p><p>“丹尼尔前辈今天怕不是要大出血了。”</p><p>那人把饮料递给你们，笑着说道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“尼尔没跟你说什么奇怪的话吧。”金在奂低头搅着杯子里的珍珠，声音听上去有些心虚。</p><p>“他没说什么。”你坏心眼地反问，“难道他应该说些什么吗？”</p><p>“没有没有！”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂一脸正色，牵起你的手走到别的摊子上试图转移你的注意力。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“在奂啊。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“以后可能没办法帮你留那个饭团了。前几天通过了新的实习，在画廊。所以打算辞掉便利店的打工了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>金在奂点了点头，“没关系，反正……饭团只是个为了靠近你的口实。”</p><p> </p><p>看到你因为惊讶而睁大的眼睛，金在奂顿了顿继续说道：“你知道丹尼尔养了很多猫吧。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>可不是嘛。你应了一声，姜丹尼尔逢人就爱晒他家的猫咪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“我记得他跟我说过，猫有时候会故意做一些吸引人注意力的事，然后又装作无事发生。”</p><p>“我第一次看到你的时候，你分明和我对上了视线，却又故意移开了。我那个时候觉得你好像猫。”</p><p>“丹尼尔跟我说过很多次猫真的很可爱，我一直都不太懂。但那一次我是真的觉得你很可爱。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“后来在便利店看到你的时候，就想要一定要认识你才行。三角饭团只是借口，想要认识你才是真的。”金在奂说着说着耳朵好像也泛起了红，“可你真的很像猫，我还想问你要联系方式的，你就跟我挥手说晚安了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“之后的几次真的都是偶遇，我觉得像是上天在鼓励我走出了第一步。”金在奂笑得皱起了眼角，“所以那天早上醒来看到你走了的时候我真的很慌，还在想是不是我太心急了……”</p><p> </p><p>“但我是真的太喜欢你了，所以才会忍不住的。”金在奂说完对上了你的视线，你感觉到他牵着你的手的力道变强了些，觉得眼睛有些泛酸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>你被金在奂的一席话弄得有点想哭，说你忽冷忽热捉摸不透的人不少，最后他们都离开了你成了你的前男友。好像到现在只有金在奂会着急担心地守着你也不会对你露出一丝不耐烦，你突然不害怕越来越喜欢他这件事了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>因为你发现他对你的喜欢并不比你对他的要少。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>